


Осколок счастья

by mizuame



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Bad Ending, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Однажды мечты Наначи сбываются, но сбываются ли?





	Осколок счастья

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву 2019-го года. Бета — Ellfella.

Наначи не верила своим глазам: Митти, ее милая Митти, еще вчера едва откликавшаяся на имя, сегодня сосредоточенно перелистывала книгу. Она прищурилась, вглядываясь в буквы, и водила лапкой по строчкам, чтобы не потерять место, где читала. Наначи даже не сразу поняла, что Митти делает, но потом осознала: Митти читала! Наначи была вне себя от счастья!

— Митти! — подскочила она к подруге и сжала в объятиях, приподняв над полом. — Митти! Ты меня понимаешь?

Митти серьезно посмотрела на Наначи своим единственным глазом и дернулась всем телом. Потом задергалась сильнее и замычала. Наначи выпустила ее и отступила на шаг.

— Ты понимаешь меня? — повторила она свой вопрос.

Митти кивнула. Наначи замерла, потом зажала лапками рот, потом закричала от счастья и закружила подругу по комнате.

— Митти, как я рада, Митти! — приговаривала она, кружась с Митти на вытянутых руках. Митти ей не мешала, видимо, понимая радость подруги. Наконец, Наначи утомилась радоваться и поставила Митти на место. Та отряхнулась и пригладила шерстку. Сердце Наначи затрепетало от счастья.

— Это надо отпраздновать! Я приготовлю самый-самый вкусный ужин! — заявила Наначи, схватила удочку и побежала к реке. Улов оказался замечательный. Они праздновали весь вечер, поедая рыбу и кроликов, обнимаясь и общаясь друг с другом. Митти попыталась говорить, но звучала слишком неразборчиво, поэтому она стала писать на полу коготком, а Наначи читала вслух ее слова и все внутри нее сжималось от счастья. Они вымотались обе и легли спать — каждая под своим одеялом. И Митти во сне выглядела почти человеком.

Наначи проснулась от негромкого, но повторяющегося звука. Она оглянулась и увидела Митти. Та сидела на одном месте, раскачиваясь и издавая монотонный низкий вой.

— Митти? — робко позвала Наначи. Но подруга не отреагировала, продолжая смотреть в одну точку и подвывать. Наначи вскочила и подбежала к ней.

— Митти! — снова позвала она, схватила Митти за голову и заставила посмотреть ей в глаза. Митти уставилась на нее невидящим взглядом без проблеска сознания, а потом вырвалась и продолжила скулить еще громче.

— Митти, ты понимаешь меня? — Наначи медленно, но верно осознавала, что книга, вечер и надписи на песке не имели ничего общего с реальностью, но ей не хотелось в это верить. Поэтому она звала и звала подругу без малейшей надежды на ответ. В конце концов Наначи сдалась. Она погладила Митти, собралась на рыбалку и побрела к озеру. Там, усевшись на камень, она еще раз вспомнила свой сон, ощущение безраздельного счастья, которое она испытала, когда к Митти вернулось сознание. Но это все была лишь иллюзия. Наначи вздохнула и закинула удочку в озерко. По меховым щекам катились слезы.


End file.
